


Как же я люблю рыбу

by Merryada



Series: Чем заняться в вечном раю [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryada/pseuds/Merryada
Summary: Тесей получил в подарок от Посейдона удочку. Вот что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Чем заняться в вечном раю [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990930
Kudos: 10





	Как же я люблю рыбу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damn I Love Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492333) by [bobadeluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe). 



Тесей ненавидел проигрывать. Герои не проигрывают! В легендах всё совсем не так! Тесей всегда побеждает и точка. Раз этому порождению ада всё-таки удалось его одолеть, значит, никчёмный негодяй наверняка прибег к какой-нибудь коварной уловке! Возможно ли, что демон превосходит его в боевом мастерстве? …Нет. Не-е-ет. Что за нелепость! Его оружие украдено у воинов куда более достойных, чем он! Его силы, да и всё, что у него есть, преподнесли ему на золотом блюдечке! Он вообще ничего не заслуживает! Даже, эм-м…

Д-даже удочку!

Как так вышло, что этот мерзавец умудрился обзавестись удочкой раньше него?

Просто неприемлемо. Тесей поклялся, что одолеет наглеца в бою, но, очевидно, этого недостаточно. Ему также придется превзойти его в искусстве рыбалки. Нет ни одного ремесла, которым не сможет овладеть Тесей; он непременно докажет своё превосходство! Это не должно составить труда, ведь за что бы Тесей ни брался, он всё делал идеально. Вот так вот.

Раздобыть удочку оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал. Даже в загробной жизни он поклонялся богам и никогда бы не осмелился проявить к ним неуважение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сомневаться в их решениях. Просто… Его расстроило, что владыка Посейдон подарил удочку какому-то ничтожеству, а не _ему_ , величайшему царю Афин. Возможно, Тесей не был знаменит своим умением ловить рыбу, но при жизни ему неоднократно говорили, что он в этом «весьма хорош». Он думал, что у них с Посейдоном особая связь, но, увы, боги капризны и непостоянны. Ох, ошибаться просто ужасно. Тесей ненавидел это чувство и надеялся, что ему больше никогда не придется его испытывать. После такого предательства больно было даже смотреть в глаза Посейдону. Если ему придется смиренно просить то, что было его по праву, он просто не выдержит.

К счастью, владыка морей не заметил плохо сдерживаемый гнев Тесея. Он был весьма обрадован тем, что Тесей заинтересовался рыбалкой, и с большой охотой одарил его удочкой. И почему боги Олимпа вообще помогают этому чудовищу? Тьфу. Ему никогда этого не понять.

— Отправляйся на поиски великолепных существ, скрывающихся в глубинах Леты, царь Тесей! Да поможет тебе мой дар.

— Весьма признателен, владыка Посейдон. Я бесконечно благодарен за вашу щедрость, — Тесей поклонился. Его тошнило. О боги. Он же в раю, его не должно тошнить.

Проявив чудеса самоконтроля, Тесею удалось сдержать тошноту; впрочем, он не был уверен, может ли теней стошнить. В любом случае, он был рад наконец заполучить удочку. Ему не хотелось унижаться ещё больше. Почему это он должен просить богов поделиться своими дарами, когда он и так их достоин! Теперь в голове у него витают всякие мысли, которых там никогда не было: о его самооценке, есть ли у него вообще талант и… бр-р-р! Вот что делает поражение с героями — оно порождает сомнения! Тесею придется доказать самому себе — НЕТ! — владыке Посейдону, что владеет удочкой так же хорошо, как своим верным копьем, и гораздо лучше, чем демон, опозоривший его на весь Элизиум! Астерий тому свидетель, он поймает самую большую, самую величественную рыбину во всём Аиде. Боги на Олимпе будут сражены плодами (рыбой?) его трудов, а чудовища бездны взвоют от зависти! Даже смертные, узнав о его улове, будут жаждать испробовать эту великолепную рыбу. Они будут штурмовать Храм Стикса, лишь бы отведать неземной деликатес.

Тесей ворвался в их личные покои с криком:

— Время пришло, Астерий! Мы завоевали арену Элизиума, теперь нам предстоит покорить реку забвения. Сам Посейдон подарил мне…

Он запнулся. Астерий выглядел не впечатлённым.

Тесей замялся, чего никогда не происходило при посторонних, но с Астерием случалось с поразительной частотой. Каким-то образом быку вечно удавалось ставить Тесея в неловкое положение.

— Э-э, я хотел сказать… Не желаешь ли пойти со мной на рыбалку?

Астерий фыркнул; Тесей обожал этот мягкий рокочущий звук. Выражение его лица смягчилось, а в уголках чёрных глаз-бусинок появились морщинки.

— Я согласен. Идём, царь.

Тесей воодушевился.

***

Рыбалка оказалась той ещё скукотой. Будь Тесей по-прежнему жив, он бы умер от тоски. Прыжок со скалы в бездну был бы куда увлекательнее, чем посиделки на берегу Леты. Ему попросту нечего было делать… совсем нечего, кроме как стоять на берегу реки и держать удочку. Тесею помнилось, что рыбалка куда интереснее, чем _это_ : вот он позирует на своём корабле (названном в его честь, конечно же), держа в руках самую большую рыбу, которая только может быть… ну, может, не НАСТОЛЬКО большую, но… Он сам её поймал! Бросив копьё с поразительной точностью, он вытащил рыбу из бушующих волн. Его улов выглядел не особо привлекательно, но оттого на его фоне Тесей смотрелся краше, чем обычно. Царевна, как её там, от восторга лишилась чувств. Команда рукоплескала его подвигу.

А вот Астерий чувств лишаться не спешил. Тесей его не винил. Нет ничего впечатляющего в том, чтобы снова и снова терпеть неудачу. Сначала прождать целую вечность, пока рыба клюнет, после чего успешно профукать свой шанс, вытащив удочку либо слишком рано, либо слишком поздно. Его рефлексы — обычно острые, как бритва — сейчас же его подводили. В бою Тесей был быстр и моментально реагировал на атаки противника. Даже после смерти мышечная память работала превосходно. Но вот в рыбалке ему не везло. Он хотел, чтобы Астерий увидел его во всём великолепии, а не… в таком положении. Как унизительно.

Он пытался сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость, но с каждой новой неудачей…

— Аргх! Проклятая рыба!

Он хотел было уже сломать удочку об колено, но Астерий успел остановить его, прежде чем он так легкомысленно не оскорбил бога морей. Минотавр положил руку ему на плечо. От тёплого прикосновения он быстро опомнился и успокоился.

— Терпение, царь, — сказал Астерий.

— Я — само терпение! Я… — Тесей вздохнул. — Я стараюсь.

— У тебя есть удочка, и ты неплохо ей владеешь. Единственное, чего тебе не хватает, — это терпения.

— Тебе легко говорить, — рявкнул Тесей. Привычка. Он тут же об этом пожалел, но не раньше, чем высказал всё, что думал. — Если сможешь лучше, вперёд, покажи!

Э-э-э.

Удочка у них только одна.

Он был настолько одержим тем, как же победить демона, называвшего себя сыном Аида, что совсем забыл принести удочку своему товарищу. Хуже всего то, что даже если бы он вспомнил, вряд ли владыка Посейдон был бы так же щедр к Астерию. Это для Тесея Астерий больше не чудовище; напротив, он был горд называть его другом. Увы, боги с ним не согласны. Для них он всё ещё Минотавр. Даже сам Астерий был убежден, что боги терпеть его не могли. Это печально.

— Прости… — произнёс Тесей. Ему стало за себя стыдно. Астерий недоумённо моргнул.

— За что?

— Я так погряз в мыслях о том негодяе, который превзошёл меня в искусстве рыбной ловли, что даже не подумал взять для тебя удочку!

— Зачем? — фыркнул он. — Мне она ни к чему.

— Как бы то ни было, это дело принципов! Ты мой боевой товарищ и заслуживаешь добрую долю всего, что получаю я, и не меньше. Вынужден признать, я обделил тебя вниманием. Виноват.

Астерий на мгновение задумался, после чего медленно кивнул.

— Хм. Иногда ты и правда слишком погружён в себя.

Тесей поморщился.

— Это плохо?

— Это не хорошо…

— О боги!

— …но и не плохо, — быстро добавил Астерий. — Ты такой, какой есть. Я ничего не имею против.

— Понятно. Что ж, — Тесей покраснел как дурак. — Рад это слышать, Астерий.

— Хм.

— Надеюсь, ты не слишком зол на меня…

— Нет.

— Да. Конечно. Я бы не хотел обидеть… Зевс всемогущий, что-то клюёт! А-А-А!

Тесей вскрикнул, крепче хватаясь за удочку. Рыба застала его врасплох. С таким успехом он упадёт в реку, или же уронит удочку — но ничего такого не произошло. Астерий вовремя обхватил его руками и притянул к себе, помогая держать дёргающуюся удочку. Их тела были прижаты друг к другу, они практически держались за руки! Вроде того. Скорее просто пытались вместе удержать удочку. Однако Тесей не успел насладиться близостью, ведь ему нужно было поймать эту рыбину! Объединив усилия, прямо как в битве, они с Астерием дёрнули удочку и… успех!

— Наконец-то! О, Астерий, спасибо! — Тесей обернулся и бросился его обнимать. Удочка моментально была забыта. Астерий, конечно же, её подхватил. Он идеален.

— Рад п-помочь, царь, — ой, он заикается? Как мило.

— Что бы я делал без тебя? — Тесей уткнулся лицом в мягкую шерсть Астерия и мечтательно вздохнул. — Эта рыба оказалась серьёзным испытанием, но она не смогла устоять перед узами воинов…

— Это не рыба.

Тесей резко отстранился.

И действительно, существо, висящее на крючке, это вовсе НЕ рыба. Крючка вообще не было видно, ведь его защемила в своих створках клустрица!

— Что это ещё такое? Эта удочка для рыбалки, а не для ловли устриц! — разочарованно воскликнул Тесей.

Астерий, напротив, счёл эту ситуацию забавной. Он засмеялся, и это такой… замечательный звук. Тесей замолчал, глядя на своего товарища с широко раскрытым ртом. Из его груди вырывался громкий хохот… В чём вообще была проблема? Ай, неважно.

Он невольно начал смеяться вместе с Астерием. От возмущения не осталось и следа. Что ж, уж лучше клустрица, чем ничего.


End file.
